The Nameless Story
by SplatterThePaint
Summary: Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru have been sent to Ouran Academy under orders from Akito. Haru Soon falls for the unusual Haruhi Fujioka, but this accompanied by an odd ailment: Haru can't remember anything when he goes into his "Black Haru" mode… Hatsuharu/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

Nameless Story: a Fruits Basket/ Ouran High School Host Club Crossover

By: SplatterThePaint

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, oh and by the way Shigure will appear in here too. oh and it's rated T for what will happen in the future, but this chapter is relatively safe.**

Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

"Haru! Catch up, will you?!" Kyo angrily shouted back at the white and black haired second year youth, an annoyed looked in his cranberry hued eyes. " Kyo, I would take an example from Haru if I were you, analyzing the map instead of getting us lost in this school by just wandering around, you stupid cat!" Yuki said tersely, looking the map, Haru was searching thoroughly. _Geez, these guys argue so much, I hope _someone _at this school is _normal _for once!_ Haru thought as he watched Yuki and Kyo about to continue with their usual faceoff. Haru was tired of all the 'usual' Sohma weirdness, like Momiji's childishness, Kyo and Yuki's fights and Shigure's creepiness. Well, Tohru was relatively normal, but if he so much as made a hinting comment towards her, Kyo would pulverize him, and that is something he'd rather not have happen. "Hey! Let's check out this room!" Tohru said, opening a door. Upon opening, red rose petals swirled out of the room and a chorus of soft voices said,"Welcome Princess."

"Wait! She's-She's surrounded by guys-and I haven't met any of them…" a Blonde young man said, his blue eyes widened and he hurried forward and inspected the group. _Great, more weirdoes…_ Haru thought as the Blonde passed him with an odd look on his face. Looking up at the other boys, one caught his eye, one with large brown eyes and short brown hair, "Hey! That's a girl!" he called watching the odd, cross dressing girl. The group of boys immediately paled, "Please, Please don't tell anyone, oh and I'm Tamaki by the way," the blonde said. After a short discussion, the two groups had a basic knowledge of each other. The Ouran boys (and girl) were known as Kyoya, Tamaki, Takeshi (Mori), Mitskuni (honey), Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. The Host Club learned about the Sohmas and Tohru transferring.

After a long discussion mostly dominated by Tamaki and Momiji, the blonde host king rises and says, "Hey! I just got a brilliant idea-We could have Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru join the Host Club with us!"

Haru watched as the rest of these odd Ouran boys debated the idea in a corner, the one called Kyoya almost immediately shoots the idea down, "Tamaki, you idiot! We can't afford to pay these transfers as well as our current hosts!" said the black haired student. "But with more hosts, we could earn more money!" said Honey.

A short while later, the Host Club broke announced their decision: The transfers were allowed to join the club at their own volition. _Forget that! I'm not joining some stupid club where boys fawn on girls for money – it's so fake! _ Haru thought, not noticing Momiji come up to him until the smaller student was shaking him."Hey! Earth to Haru! Are you there?!" Momiji said looking up into his eyes "Huh? Oh yeah I'm alive, what were you wanting Momiji?" Haru said."I'm going to join the Host Club, so are Kyo and Yuki, I was hoping you would too!" said Momiji. Haru thought about sending the smaller boy away with a stinging response, but couldn't bear the idea of hurting the kid's feelings, "Okay, Fine." He said. As much as he resented the idea of being in such a shallow club, he admitted the cross-dressing girl intrigued him, and this might be a good chance to get to know her better, and find out why she cross dressed to be in such a weird club in the first place.


	2. Not a Chapter

**A/N** : Hey folks! Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Nameless Story! I am sorry to have not updated in forever! Just after I started chapter 2 and had it half finished I lost my computer privileges. when I got them back I found out I had a ton of viruses and had to reformat my computer and therefore lost my copy of the unfinished chapter 2 because I sort of forgot about it (My computer was taken away for three months) However, I'd really like to continue writing this fan fiction but the going will be slow as I have just started my senior year of high school and have a full schedule. I'll try to post from now on at least once a month. The next chapter should be out in mid October as I need to sort out the plot for the next few chapters and the rest of the story as I lost my copy of the plot during the reformatting as well. Hopefully the redo of the plot will make the chapters quicker in coming out in the long run! :3 Anyhow thanks again for sticking with me!

~SplatterThePaint


End file.
